truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Scars of Time
Scars of Time (or SoT for short) is the largest Roleplay on The True Mirror. It originally ran between early 2007 through to early 2008, during which time it took a temporary hiatus during the absence of many of the original members. It was conceived by Ranna and Cudpug and was joined by various other members, including Phoenix, Seraphim Swordmaster, moonlitewriter, neimiarcher and Naito. However, after a period of time only Cudpug, Ranna and Phoenix remained, bringing the story into a successful Season 2, during which time the entire storyline was revised. The story takes place in a fictional world where humans embark on pilgrimages to "redeem" their griffon companions, returning them to a goddess named Ledah. It is notable for being a central theme of TTM, and is currently being continued privately by Cudpug and Ranna. As of July 1st 2010 the roleplay has been revived, entirely re-written by the core members Ranna, Cudpug and Phoenix. Story (Season 1) The story within Season 1 focuses around the country of Alvasta, the flourishing nation in the world of Asgard. Alvasta is a prosperous nation ruled by King Olgard XVI, and the story focuses around a civil war developing between the Church of Ledah and The Monks of the Prism. Ledah is the benevolent Goddess of Asgard, said to have brought twelve children to the world, which assumed the shapes of mighty Griffins. These Griffins reside in Asgard, and are returned periodically to Ledah in The Great Above during Redemption, a ritual where their souls are cast from their bodies and returned to their mother. Ledah is worshipped devoutly by most of Alvasta, although there are splits between the belief. The Church of Ledah is closely affiliated with the monarchy and the King, and is headed by The Apostle of Ledah. The Monks of the Prism are led by Soviel, a silver-haired monk with extremist views, who is said to be able to communicate directly with the Goddess. The story of Season 1 focuses on Ranna Forena, a young girl who has recently signed up to the Grifffin Academy as a stable-hand. The Griffin Academy currently protects several of the Griffins spoken of in legend; Agatio and Quince; the former being cared for by Callous and the latter by Ranna. Ranna spends most of her days helping at the Academy, until she is introduced to the suave, strangely captivating Captain Callous, head of the recruits. What starts off as a simple work relationship is soon escalated when the country is plunged into civil war, after Soviel and the Monks of the Prism assassinate The Apostle of Ledah. This religious conflict draws not only Callous and Ranna into an adventure, but also Ranna's good friend Aerin. However, behind the scenes Soviel is plotting something far darker, and the incoming Redemption of the Griffins is soon to be at hand. (Season 2) Season 2 begins after the climax of Season 1; Exarch Soviel has now taken over after killing King Olgard XVI, and Alvasta is entering a new reign. The Griffins Redemption is at hand, and Callous is ready for Agatio to return to Ledah above. However Quince is reluctant, and Ranna doesn't wish to lose her old friend. Season 2 brings in myriad new characters, including characters from the previous series explored in far more depth. The main addition to Season 2 was that the storyline got some scope - it become epic and the nation of Garuuz became far more featured. Garuuz is the nation to the East of Alvasta, mentioned frequently in Season 1 as being a nation of barbarians, that Alvasta is at war with. In Season 2 we see characters Cole and Shion, two best friends from Garuuz who are drawn into the plot. Cole, an engineer by trade, helps develop a new super weapon to attack Alvasta, and his missile blows up the Griffin Academy, in the hopes of killing the Griffins for a mysterious purpose. Callous and Ranna leave to Arden, The Holy Isle, to Redeem the Griffins. However once there, they soon find that Soviel, the one to Redeem them, has dark intentions. He kills Agatio and attempts to murder Quince, but Ranna and Quince escape with Aerin to the shores of Arden. leaving a distraught Callous weeping over the body of Agatio. It is at this point that a Garuuzian ship arrives at the shore, and a mysterious individual asks Ranna and the others to board the ship to escape Soviel. They arrive in Garuuz and meet with the Emperor, Sparda, who explains Soviel's true intentions and makes it clear that Alvasta is in fact in the wrong, and that Garuuz is suffering at their hand. Ranna, having been unaware of this beforehand, makes it her duty to set things right. She meets with Cole and Shion (the latter being the General of the Dragon Riders), and together her, Quince, the two Garuuzians and Aerin embark on a journey to fight back against Soviel. However, standing in their way are the Four Divine Enforcers of Alvasta, Soviel's top generals, and the corrupted soul of Callous who is exploited by the head of the Monks of the Prism. The love story between Callous and Ranna runs into many obstacles from here on out, leading to the eventual battle with Soviel to save Asgard. Cast (Protagonists) Ranna Forena Ranna is a 17 year old girl from Alvasta, who becomes a stablehand at the beginning of Season 1 at the Griffin Academy. She is the Griffin Rider of Quince, and can be seen as the main character of Scars of Time. She is quite proud, but can be stubborn because of this, and she becomes easily wound up by Callous Saigen. Her relationship with Callous is a central theme throughout the story, as she eventually ends up fighting against Callous after the events of Season 1. Her best friend is Aerin Kato, a young man in the Academy training under Callous. Together the three of them, with Agatio and Quince, help save the country from falling into chaos in the first Season, although they are unable to stop Soviel's rise to power. During the second Season Ranna matures, becoming more independent as she arrives in Garuuz. She becomes friends with Shion and Cole, and although she isn't a conventional leader she does serve as the main character in these segments. During the climax of the second season, Ranna is seen to reunite with Callous for the final battle, the implication that they become a couple. Callous Saigen Callous Saigen is a 21 year old Alvastan Captain, head of the Griffin Riders and the main male lead in The Scars of Time. He is brash, impulsive, confident in his own abilities and is able to pinpoint people's weaknesses with ease. He often refers to Ranna as 'Rita' in order to annoy her, pretending that he has forgotten her name. In Season 1 he shows himself to be a good leader, although he seems to find it difficult to get in touch with his emotions. During the climax of the first Season, he and Ranna seem close, on the edge of starting a relationship. However, early into the second season their relationship takes a backseat to events which occur; Callous falls under Soviel's command and Ranna flees to Garuuz away from him. When they reunite, Callous is now an enemy to her, and one of Soviel's Divine Enforcers. Callous at this point finds himself torn between his job and his love for Ranna, opposing the Garuuzian's she has allied herself with. However, he eventually makes the right choice and fights alongside her for the final battle, appearing to disappear alongside Soviel during the explosion of the Tower of Redemption. He is missing for a year, and at the end of Season 2 when Ranna is beside his grave he returns, and the two of them are wed. Aerin Kato Aerin Kato is a 19 year old male featured in The Scars of Time. He is the best friend of Ranna, and is a popular character at the Griffin Academy. He serves as the comic relief in Season 1, always being there to back Ranna up when Callous insults her. He is a humerous, go-lucky guy who doesn't take things too seriously, but when the events of Season 1 occur he is forced to mature quickly. He struggles to accept what is happening to his country, especially when his parents are found hung by The Church of Ledah for being sympathisers with The Monks of the Prism. After this, Aerin turns his back on the Empire somewhat, and upon returning to the Academy he leaves the service and says his farewells to Ranna and Callous. In Season 2 however, Aerin makes his return when travelling with Ranna and Callous to Arden in order to wish his goodbyes to the Griffins. After he is forced to flee to Garuuz, he finds it difficult to ally with them. He eventually comes around however when he finds out that Ranna herself is half Garuuzian, and he soon befriends Cole and Shion. His role in Season 2 is that of an older brother to Ranna; he no longer serves as the primary comic relief, as this role is taken by Cole and Shion. Cole Koreon Cole Koreon is a 24 year old Garuuzian engineer, who is featured in Season 2 as a main character in Ranna's group. He initially has a great resentment for Alvastans, having never left Garuuz, and having only seen Alvasta as an invading country. He struggles to trust Ranna at first, although after being forced to accompany her by Emperor Sparda he eventually eases up on the matter. His biggest role in Scars of Time is in providing knowledge and humour in equal measure - he is very intelligent, especially with machines. He is also the only character in the group able to manipulate Aspects, and he fights by calling up Flame Aspects. He serves many purposes throughout the adventure, and his friendship with Shion is an important factor in his development. He was born in the same village and grew up with Shion, and the two of them hold a very close relationship. Cole is the only character in the group who dies during the events of the story - when attempting to seal a huge, consuming void created by Soviel to destroy Garuuz, he gives his life to save his friends. He is well endowed and hung like a horse. Shion Alsedo Shion Alsedo is a 24 year old Garuuzian Dragon General, featured in Season 2 as a main character of Ranna's group. He is a confident, kind-hearted character who is slightly too cocky for his own good. He grew up alongside Cole Koreon in their home town of Alderidge, although the two parted ways when Cole attended university. Shion joined the Dragon Riders instead, and quickly ascended through the ranks to become General. Shion's role in Scars of Time is as a strong fighter in Ranna's group, as well as her protector. He is also in a relationship with Gemna Til Armados, a Divine Enforcer dissenter from Alvasta who is captivated by him and flees with him in Soviel's wake. Shion survives through the events of The Scars of Time and finally weds Gemna during the climax of the second Season. He makes a personal enemy of Epsilion, his rival in love for Gemna. Gemna Til Armados Gemna Til Armados is 23 year old Divine Enforcer, serving under Exarch Soviel as one of his top four Generals. She is beautfiul and well respected, and from one of the richest households in Alvasta. She has had many partners in the past, ranging from Callous Saigen to Epsilion Nabreus, and she spends the events of Season 2 in a relationship with Shion Alsedo after he attends a dinner party and she becomes captivated by him. Gemna is a fairly strong-headed individual, and can be seen as the feminist in The Scars of Time - she is in a position of high power, and her heart is in the right place; after Soviel takes power she quickly quits her position and attempts to save Alvasta and Garuuz. She is the only character in the group who does not fight, and is often left behind when the group go into battle. She weds Shion at the end of Season 2, leaving a bitter Epsilion to cry over their once-flourishing relationship. Agatio and Quince Agatio and Quince are the two Griffins featured in The Scars of Time, the former dying at the beginning of the second season and the latter at the climax of the second. Agatio and Quince are closely linked, and their personalities are also rather similar. Quince is Ranna's Griffin, and can be cold, but cares for Ranna and wants what's best for her. He tolerates other people, and offers advice to Ranna. His main role in both seasons of The Scars of Time is to be a helping hand to Ranna and to give her advice, whether it be on relationships of decisions she must make. He dislikes Callous due to him hurting Ranna. Agatio is Callous' Griffin, and seems to be more reserved and the stronger of the two. He rarely talks, and listens only to Callous. He lacks the close relationship to Callous that Ranna and Quince have, although during his death during Redemption Callous and Agatio confess their affection for one another. Quince remains in the group until the end of Season 2, where he is finally Redeemed during the passing of Soviel. Cast (Antagonists) Exarch Soviel Archon Soviel is the head of The Monks of the Prism, and is the main villain featured in The Scars of Time throughout both Season 1 and Season 2, although his main prominence is in Season 2. He is a religious fanatic who claims to be able to communicate with Ledah, and during the events of Season 1 he plays an important role in assassinating The Apostle of Ledah. He has four Divine Enforcers, who are his second-in-commands, and his ultimate goal is to sacrifice the Griffins to Ledah to appease her. He wishes to do this in order to revive The Goddess, by singing the notes of the Hymn of Ledah, which is prophesised to be revealed during the Redemption of the Griffins. During Season 2 Soviel converts Callous, and turns him against Ranna and Aerin. Soviel also Redeems Agatio during this same scene. Soviel remains a consistent threat until the climax of the second season, during which he is defeated taking the Griffins with him during his death. Epsilion Nabreus Epsilion Nabreus is one of Soviel's Diviner Enforcers, and is known as being a fantastic swordsman. He is known as The Golden Lion, and is a mighty warrior and constant enemy throughout the second season. During the first season Epsilion is a protagonist who occasionally turns up to help out Callous, Ranna and Aerin, during which point he is still in a relationship with Gemna Til Armados, soon to be married. However, their relationship breaks down on their wedding night, and Epsilion spends the rest of his time trying to earn Gemna back. However when she becomes romantically involved with Shion, a Garuuzian, Epsilion becomes furious and marks his revenge, vowing that he will kill Shion and win her back. Epsilion is the only antagonist to survive the events of Season 2, and he plays an important role in Gateway to Destiny as the founder of The Senate. Epsilion and Shion duel several times during Season 2, although he loses more than he wins. Rhotau Brazenwulf Rhotau is The Crimson Wolf and Soviel's most loyal Divine Enforcer. He is an incredibly loyal and noble character, who clings to knightly chivalrous behaviour devoutly. Although he is aware of Soviel's madness, he still serves him as it is 'all he is fit to do'. Rhotau is in his late 40's, and is the oldest character in appearance in The Scars of Time. His wife and daughter died of an illness during his younger days, and since this tragic event he has given up on much of his life, instead finding solice in complete servitude to Soviel. He fights the group on several occasions in Season 2, before finally being beaten and demanding that his life be taken rather than spared after being bested during the final battle with Soviel. During the events of Season 1, Rhotau is mentioned as being the greatest general on many occasions by Epsilion, although he makes his debut in Season 2. Differences in the revival The roleplay was revived July 1st 2010. The incentive behind this was that, as Cudpug explained: "It was always our favourite roleplay and our original story as well. We were happy for a while to leave it as it was, but we never got around to concluding the events of the story. Moreover, we have all become more accomplished writers in the past couple of years, which meant that a remake was necessary." Most importantly in the remake is a shift in characters. A new character called Aerin has been introduced, serving as a long-time friend of Ranna. The character of Sabriel has been renamed 'Sarael' and is now going to be of a far higher rank in the Alvastan military, as a rival to Callous Saigen. Also of importance is that Griffins are no longer as important to the story as originally intended; there are now many more than the twelve existing in the original Scars of Time. The storyline is set to carry on mostly after the original, although with some obvious differences. For example, the group still get lost in the Emeris Forests, but this time it is because of Callous' blunders rather than the group voluntarily walking through the woodland. The character of Soviel has initially been down-played. A new character is set to act as a villain for the initial act of the story called Galway Bryant, the Apostle of Ledah (who was only briefly mentioned in the original). As well, the roleplay will not be divided into two seasons this time around, but instead into several parts that all work together - The Alvastan Arc and The Garuuzian Arc. Many characters have been redesigned. The character of 'Stigma' has been removed. Guidice Forena, Ranna's father, now serves as a Divine Enforcer alongside Rhotau and Epsilion. In addition, the Divine Enforcers are seen as being rather more detailed and flesh-out this time around. More attention will be directed towards the failed relationship between Epsilion Nabreus and Gemna Til Armados, for example, as well as the link between Guidice and Garuuz (taking inspiration and influence from the original Road to Sanctuary Roleplay). Countless other minor changes have been made, for example there are now many more minor characters mentioned, designed to flesh-out the world of Asgard. Greater thought has been put into continuity and logistics. The comedy-duo of Shion and Cole are also set to return, however there are rumours that they may be with a new girl character. This would fit with an announcement given by Cudpug on August 2nd 2010: "The group will be bigger this time around. With Callous gone, the group was actually really quite small in the original title. We're talking Ranna, Cole and Shion, and Sabriel. Then the Griffins. But it was still a small group. This time we're thinking of, perhaps, having a new female character in there, in order to balance out the genders a little." The identity of this female character is currently under speculation. No official word has been given. The roleplay is going strong and all of the original writers are glad to have returned to their project. Category:TTM Role-Plays Category:Projects by Ranna Category:Projects by Cudpug